1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas lighter with a roller-rotation restraining part, and more particularly, to a gas lighter with a roller-rotation restraining part, wherein the roller-rotation restraining part extends toward a roller from one side of a top surface of a cap for surrounding a nozzle of the gas lighter so that the roller-rotation restraining part is caught to and brought in contact with the roller, and thus, a certain rotation-restraining force is added to the rotation of the roller by means of the roller-rotation restraining part which is caught to and brought in contact with the roller during the rotation of the roller for ignition to increase a finger grasp force required for the ignition of the gas lighter through the rotation of the roller, thereby being capable of preventing an accident of the gas lighter which could be resulted from children.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas lighter may be conveniently used in our daily lives, and it has been generally made as a disposable or rechargeable gas lighter. Since the disposable gas lighters which are relatively cheap among others are provided free as sales promotion gifts in restaurants, drinking bars, and the like, there may be commonly a plurality of gas lighters in the majority of houses.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional gas lighter which has been generally used includes a tank 10 for storing a gas; a nozzle 20 for spraying the gas in the tank 10; a lever 30 for opening and closing the nozzle 20; a lighter flint 40 installed adjacent to the nozzle 20; a roller 50 which is rubbed with the lighter flint 40 to cause the gas sprayed from the nozzle 20 to be ignited; a cap 60 for surrounding the nozzle 20, which is provided with a flame discharge hole 61 through which an ignited flame is discharged.
The conventional gas lighter so constructed operates in such a manner that an outer surface of the roller 50 may be rubbed with the lighter flint 40 by rotating the roller 50, so that a spark may be generated at the lighter flint 40, and simultaneously, the lever 30 is pushed down to open the nozzle 20 so that a liquefied petroleum gas which has been stored in the tank 10 may be sprayed through the nozzle 20 in a vaporized state, thereby capable of igniting the gas lighter by means of the spark generated at the lighter flint 40. Thus, the conventional gas lighter may be ignited only with a simple operation in which a thumb or the like is used to rotate the roller 50 while simultaneously pushing down the lever 30.
That is, since the conventional gas lighter may be easily ignited by rotating the roller even with a relatively small force through the simple operation, if a child inadvertently rotates the roller of the gas lighter, a flame may be generated due to the rubbing between the lighter flint and the roller and the nozzle may be opened, thereby resulting in inadvertent ignition. Thus, there has been a problem in that it is difficult to prevent negligent accidents and fire hazards due to the conventional gas lighter.
That is, since even a child of about 4 or 5 years of old may ignite the conventional gas lighter, if the gas lighter is ignited while a fire-curious child plays with the gas lighter, there is a risk in that an inadvertent accident such as fires may be taken place.
The Safety Standard for Cigarette Lighters, Requirements for Child Resistance provided by the United States Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) in 1995 has to release in the market only a gas lighter with a means for preventing the use by children, which has an effect on reducing negligent accidents which might be generated during children's playing with the gas lighter. Other developed countries in addition to the United States also have established similar regulations so that they have attempted to reduce the children's accidents due to the gas lighter.
Accordingly, research and development has been conducted regarding a safer gas lighter, which is difficult for a child, having a relatively small finger strength relative to an adult, to operate. One goal in this regard is to protect children from fire hazards caused by gas lighters.